L'amour perdu et retrouvé
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Après la guerre et la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, dans Poudlard reconstruite… Harry a un comportement étrange lors de son retour à l'école
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien..._

 _Me voici de retour avec un two shots; Une histoire de sentiments entre Harry Potter et George Weasley._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seule cette histoire est à moi._

 _Beta : Luma-Az que je remercie de supporter ma piètre écriture et mes fautes..._

 _Prêts?_

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

Le professeur Minerva Mc Gonagall, la nouvelle directrice de l'école de Magie, avait proposé à qui le souhaitait de revenir finir ses études. Une cinquième maison, portant le nom de Dumbledore, avait même été créée pour les « septièmes années bis ». Tous nos amis étaient donc dans leur septième et dernière année. Enfin la huitième en réalité, puisqu'ils refaisaient l'année que Voldemort avait gâché… Il était pourtant mort depuis un moment, mais beaucoup de séquelles étaient encore bien visibles et beaucoup de blessures ne s'étaient jamais vraiment refermées.

Les cicatrices de Drago Malfoy dues au sectum sempra lancé par Harry Potter 2 ans auparavant faisaient partie de celles-là. En effet, depuis quelques mois maintenant, elles s'étaient rouvertes et il passait le plus clair de son temps à l'infirmerie… Cette fois encore, il se retrouvait évanoui dans un des nombreux lits à la charge de l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh.

Notre Survivant, quant à lui, était déprimé, triste et disparaissait aussi régulièrement…

Même Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses meilleurs amis, ne savaient pas où il pouvait bien aller dans ces moments-là. Ses notes étaient excellentes, mais à chaque seconde libre qu'il avait, il se volatilisait littéralement et ne revenait que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, pour les cours, les repas, le couvre-feu… Il avait même abandonné le quidditch et ne dormait que rarement dans le dortoir de sa maison.

\- Mais où peut-il bien aller ?! demanda Hermione à voix haute alors que Harry quittait encore une fois ses amis perplexes dans la grande salle.

\- Très franchement, soupira Ron, j'aimerais bien l'savoir… Il m'inquiète…

\- Ouais, moi aussi… On ne le voit plus et quand il est là… il a l'air tellement triste…

Le lendemain les deux jeunes gens décidèrent d'en savoir plus sur les activités que leur meilleur ami leur cachait depuis des mois. Après les cours, ils prirent la cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle («c'est pour la bonne cause » s'étaient- ils rassurés) pour le surveiller et lorsqu'il voulut disparaître à nouveau ils le suivirent jusqu'à… l'infirmerie.

Plus qu'étonnés ils restèrent dans le couloir, sans savoir quoi faire, en collant l'oreille contre la porte de l'infirmerie quand Harry y était entré. Ils l'entendaient parler, énormément parler.

\- Tu sais Drago, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu aujourd'hui, comme à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui, on n'a pas trop de devoirs à faire, alors je suis tout à toi. Ron et Hermione se posent sûrement des questions parce que je passe mon temps ici et plus avec eux. Mais je préfère. Je m'en veux tu sais, je m'en veux tellement ! C'est de ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas lancé ce sort, en sixième année, tu n'aurais pas toutes ces cicatrices, tu aurais dû me dire qu'elles saignaient régulièrement, je t'aurais aidé ! C'est pas parce qu'on ne s'entend pas que je ne sais pas reconnaître mes torts ! J'ai honte de t'avoir fait ça ! Je pensais vraiment que Rogue t'avait guéri !

Ils attendirent pendant un bon moment et lorsqu'ils virent Harry sortir, ils firent mine d'arriver et de le percuter « par surprise ». Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu… c'est le fait qu'il pleurait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient cru entendre, et effectivement, celui-ci refermait la porte en essuyant une larme.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oh Mione, Ron… je ne vous avais pas vu… euh oui moi ça va… enfin… il renifla, je m'inquiète pour Dra… Malfoy.

\- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans tout ça ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Ron !

\- Ben quoi Herm' c'est Malfoy, après tout on s'en fiche non ?

\- Harry… commença Hermione, c'est ici que tu passes tout ton temps depuis le début de l'année ?

\- Ou… oui je reste à son chevet autant que je peux… Je veux être là quand il se réveillera… tu comprends ?

\- Oui

\- Mais au chevet de qui ?

\- Pff Ron t'es lourd ! réprimanda la jeune fille

\- Je reste avec Malfoy, Ron, il vient ici régulièrement depuis le début de l'année et là… Il a fait une rechute plus sévère… il est dans le coma… ça fait un mois maintenant… J'avoue que ça m'inquiète. C'est qu'un gars comme nous. Il a pas vraiment choisi ce qui lui est arrivé pendant la guerre. C'est pour ça que je viens, parce qu'il n'a personne pour rester avec lui, personne à qui se raccrocher. Alors j'essaie de l'aider.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec lui ? s'emporta Ron

\- C'que j'ai ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ? TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR ?

\- OUI JE VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI LE SORT DE DRAGO MALFOY, TON PIRE ENNEMI DANS CETTE ÉCOLE TE PRÉOCCUPE AUTANT TOUT À COUP !

\- La vérité, Ron, c'est que… La voix du brun s'éteignait au fur et à mesure… Puis… il s'emporta à son tour réellement.

\- La vérité Ron, c'est que j'l'aime ! oui, j'l'aime à en crever ! et que s'il est là évanoui… C'est de ma faute ! là t'es content ! … Il s'écroula au sol, et éclata en sanglots.

\- T'énerves pas Harry… c'est juste surprenant… On a toujours détesté Malfoy alors… balbutia Ron gêné

\- Et… Tu… Tu es sûr de tes sentiments? Je veux dire… Je… repris Hermione

\- Oui Mione, Je suis sûr que je n'imagine pas la vie sans lui quelque part…

Ron resta hébété alors qu'Hermione s'assit à côté de son ami.

\- Oh Harry… Je suis désolée… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est ma faute Mione… tu te souviens la bagarre dans les toilettes du 2ème étage en 6ème année ?

\- Euh… oui…

\- Le sectum sempra… les plaies se sont rouvertes ! et… il est dans un état critique ! à cause de moi… J'ai même pas pu lui dire que je l'aime… et je l'ai presque tué…

Ron se ressaisit et tendit la main

\- Bon… je… Je ne comprends pas forcément que tu aies pu t'attacher à Malfoy, mais bon… Tu sais Mme Pomfresh est douée, elle saura faire ce qu'il faut. Je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà vu ça et qu'elle sait…

\- Elle dit qu'il a besoin de repos et que ce coma c'est mieux pour lui, pour ne pas qu'il souffre. Je m'en veux tellement! Pourtant Rogue les avait soignées, mais ça n'arrête pas de se rouvrir.

\- Allez mon vieux, viens tu te fais du mal pour rien là… Je te dis que Mme Pomfresh va le guérir et puis elle te préviendra s'il y a quoi que ce soit

\- Merci mon frère.

Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent, Hermione et Ron, se placèrent de chaque côté de Harry, lui prirent chacun une main et le traînèrent au dîner pour l'obliger à manger un peu plus que ces derniers jours.

Le temps passa, peut- être une ou deux semaines.

Harry passait toujours beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermione l'accompagnaient parfois… Ils avaient constaté que le brun s'était aménagé un vrai petit coin à côté du lit de Drago, il y avait une table afin qu'Harry puisse travailler et un autre lit dans lequel il dormait.

Ils se demandaient comment Harry avait bien pu convaincre Mme Pomfresh de le laisser vivre là...

Une nuit pourtant… La situation empira… Ron fut réveillé très tôt ce matin-là…

\- Weasley ! oh ! Weasley, allez réveilles-toi !

\- Hum… S'qui's'passe ?

Ron ouvrit un œil encore endormi et son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur. Une ombre argentée flottait devant lui.

\- Malfoy ! qu'est-ce que… ? Oh merde !

\- Euh… Ouais… c'est pas la joie… comme tu vois… Dit… tu peux transmettre un message à Harry pour moi ?

\- Euh oui, si tu veux. Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Ben… Je ne me voyais pas aller réveiller Granger… Ni Harry tu vois ? Alors tu peux ?

\- Ok, ok.

\- Dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas... Et puis dis-lui que… moi aussi je… enfin bref… Vous prendrez soin de lui d'accord ?

\- Oui, évidemment !

\- Merci.

Drago disparut et Ron se précipita hors de son lit… Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Par Merlin ! Harry n'avait pas dormi dans la tour, donc il était à l'infirmerie… Ron courut réveiller Hermione. Il la secoua, la fit s'habiller illico et l'entraîna dans les couloirs.

\- Ron ! Où va-t-on ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Accélérant l'allure, ils tournèrent à droite; l'infirmerie était là au bout du couloir… pourvu que…

Trop tard !

Un hurlement déchirant résonna sur les murs

\- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Arrivé devant la porte, Ron se figea. Incapable d'aller plus loin. Hermione entra en trombe pour trouver le Survivant effondré sur le lit, serrant désespérément le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Harry ?

\- Il est mort, Hermione ! mort !

Mme Pomfresh se tenait près du lit tentant de raisonner l'élève pour qu'il se reprenne.

\- Mr Potter, je suis désolée, articula- t'elle… son cœur s'est arrêté sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit…

\- Non, non, non ce n'est pas possible !

L'infirmière leva la tête et vit Hermione

\- Miss Granger, faites le sortir de là avant qu'il ne s'effondre, je vous en conjure !

\- Allez Harry viens…. Il ne faut pas rester là… Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Non, Non, Non ! je veux rester avec lui !

\- C'est inutile Harry, chuchota doucement la brunette, tu ne fais que souffrir encore plus… allez, il faut sortir de là maintenant.

Elle le tira calmement vers la porte, le portant presque. À l'extérieur, Ron s'était adossé au mur, il pleurait silencieusement.

Il reprit Harry des bras d'Hermione et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put avant que celui-ci ne se sauve en courant et en hurlant sa douleur.

La jeune femme encra son regard dans celui du roux alors qu'il glissait une main dans la sienne, puis tous les deux retournèrent dans la grande salle, sachant très bien qu'il serait parfaitement déplacé d'essayer de retrouver Harry, qui de toute façon, les enverrait balader. Cette journée fut très longue… et Harry ne reparut pas… Pendant le dîner, toute l'école fut mise au courant du décès d'un des élèves. Ginny apprit les sentiments que son Gryffondor préféré nourrissait pour le blond et voulut immédiatement partir à sa recherche.

\- Il faut le retrouver ! Vous connaissez Harry, il est incapable de réfléchir quand il est dans cet état et il va faire n'importe quoi !

\- Mais où tu veux qu'on cherche ! On ne sait même pas où il a pu aller ! répondait Hermione.

\- Je sais ! dit Ron d'un coup en se levant d'un bond, attendez-moi je reviens ! Finit-il en courant vers la sortie.

Il était allé chercher la carte des maraudeurs, et c'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

\- On aurait dû y penser ! se reprocha Ginny, il vient toujours ici quand ça ne va pas.

En ouvrant la petite porte, ils aperçurent l'objet de leurs inquiétudes, assis contre le mur, la tête dans les genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes et répétant une phrase qu'ils ne comprirent pas immédiatement.

\- Harry ? Appela Ginny

Mais il ne répondit pas, se disant qu'ils partiraient sûrement s'il ne réagissait pas. Mais, loin d'être d'accord, les trois gryffondors s'avancèrent

s'approchant, Ron s'agenouilla devant lui

\- Écoute, Harry, je sais que tu vas trouver ça dingue, mais… Je savais… je veux dire… Il est venu me voir, cette nuit dans la tour… enfin son fantôme, pour me demander de te faire passer un message.

Les yeux verts humides se relevèrent et le fixèrent.

\- Il voulait que je te dise qu'il ne t'en veut pas, et que... euh… que lui aussi, mais il n'a pas fini sa phrase.

Mais, il recula vivement en entendant ce que disait leur ami qui avait repris sa litanie :

\- Au feu… Au feu… Au feu…

Ginny réagit la première, bien que visiblement très choquée. Elle sortit sa baguette, invoqua son Patronus et désigna le destinataire en précisant qu'il devait venir d'urgence.

Quelques 2 minutes plus tard, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, un « pop » se fit entendre et George Weasley, grand frère de Ron et de Ginny apparut.

\- Eh ben… qu'est-ce qui s'passe ptite sœur ?

Elle le regarda et jeta des yeux remplis de larmes vers Harry. Le jeune roux s'approcha et écouta ce que disait le jeune homme assis le long du mur. Il se figea quelques secondes en entendant sa supplique puis prit les choses en mains.

\- Harry ?

\- George ? C'est toi ? sanglota le brun, il est mort… mort… mort… snif… au... feu George… au feu… s'il te plait !

\- Chut… J'ai amené la lance à incendie… ça va aller… Je m'occupe de tout.

\- … snif… emmène-moi… snif… Emmène-moi loin s'il te plait… S'il te plait !

\- Ok… ok… Chut…

\- Bon ! Vous 3 ! allez prévenir Mc Gonagall, dites-lui que je lui enverrai un hibou et retournez dans vos salles communes, moi j'emmène Harry à l'appart !

Sur ces mots, il prit Harry par la main et transplana.

 _(NDA : Oui je sais… on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… Moi aussi j'ai lu « l'Histoire de Poudlard », mais bon… Vous connaissez les jumeaux… ils ont fini par trouver une solution… 😉)_

Ce fut alors au tour de Ginny de s'effondrer sur le sol.

\- Ginny ! s'écria Ron en se ruant vers elle

\- Oh Ron ! tu as entendu ! hein tu l'as entendu ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il plus pâle qu'un mort

Puis il se retourna vers Hermione qui posait une question muette :

\- C'est… le langage de Fred et George… c'est le langage des jumeaux… Et il n'est utilisé que si c'est…

\- Vraiment grave, finit Ginny, et…

\- Et « au feu » ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix

\- ... sais pas vraiment… renifla Ron

Les sanglots de la jolie rousse redoublèrent :

\- ça .. Snif… Ç… Ça… veut… dire… « AU FEU » CA VEUT DIRE A L'AIDE, finit-elle par hurler.

\- Harry est vraiment mal Mione… pour utiliser le langage… « interdit » depuis… que… Fred… sa voix se brisa, enfin, ça veut dire qu'il est vraiment désespéré, termina Ron piteusement.

Hermione resta interdite, désespéré, avait dit Ron, désespéré. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avant de se rapprocher des deux autres. Ron enlaça les deux jeunes femmes de ses grands bras puissants, puis il les entraîna vers la porte, les escaliers et les guida comme un zombie, vers la tour des gryffondors dans laquelle ils dormiraient ensemble ce soir.

Ensuite, il partit prévenir la directrice, comme le lui avait demandé son frère.

Arrivé devant la statue de la gargouille, il lui demanda poliment de le laisser entrer pour une urgence même s'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Voyant son air défait et ses yeux rougis, elle pivota, il s'engagea dans l'escalier et une fois en haut frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez ! fit la voix de la vieille sorcière

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger professeur, mais il y a un évènement difficile dont je souhaiterai vous faire part…

\- Asseyez-vous Mr Weasley, je vous écoute

\- Eh bien voilà… la mort de Drago Malfoy… a… euh eu des conséquences inattendues…

\- Ah ? Lesquelles ?

\- Et bien, il se trouve que Harry passait beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie… et qu'il a très mal pris la nouvelle…

\- Hum je vois, oui, j'avais remarqué que Mr Potter était souvent à l'infirmerie. Je me doutais de quelque chose comme çà. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Eh bien, quand Drago est mort, il s'est enfui. Il n'a pas assisté aux cours de la journée. On l'a retrouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il culpabilisait..., il pleurait et…

\- Et où est-il maintenant ?

Elle était inquiète, le son de sa voix ne trompait pas le jeune Weasley. Il connaissait bien cette femme maintenant, il l'avait tellement côtoyé au QG de l'ordre, square Grimmaurd.

\- À Londres, chez mon frère, George, sur le Chemin de traverse. Il a dit qu'il vous enverrait un hibou.

\- Bien, mais… attendez ? Comment votre frère est-il venu jusqu'ici ?

\- Ben euh, en transplanant dit Ron en baissant la tête, on lui a envoyé un Patronus parce que Harry et lui sont proches, et comme il était vraiment mal, il a… euh… demandé à le voir.

\- Transplaner ? Comment a-t-il fait pour transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

\- J'en sais rien… répondit son interlocuteur avec un sourire en coin. Ça c'est les jumeaux…

Minerva soupira en souriant… les jumeaux… oui… sacrés… phénomènes ces deux-là…

\- Très bien, merci, Mr Weasley, regagner votre dortoir maintenant.

\- Euh, professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Hermione et moi, pouvons-nous dormir dans la tour de Gryffondor cette semaine ?

\- Oh, bien sûr, bien sûr.

\- Merci professeur, bonsoir professeur.

\- Bonsoir Mr Weasley… Ron… ?

\- Hum ?

\- Après tout ce que nous avons vécu… Appelez-moi Minerva… Au moins… en privé.

\- Merci prof… Minerva

Il se leva, sortit du bureau en la saluant d'un signe de tête, redescendit l'escalier et regagna la tour de Gryffondor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps chez George :

Harry et le rouquin sont dans le canapé, ce dernier berce tendrement son cadet en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Les sanglots s'estompent, les larmes se tarissent, le sommeil gagne doucement le petit appartement qui surplombe la boutique « Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux » sur le chemin de traverse.

Le lendemain, le brun aux yeux verts se réveille un peu plus serein, il se sent presque bien dans les bras qui l'entourent... et qu'il connaît si bien. Puis il se remémore les évènements de la veille, une larme coule sur sa joue fatiguée.

Il se lève, va à la cuisine et prépare le petit déjeuner. George le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bonjour !

\- B'jour, désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… ni t'embêter avec mes problèmes.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas du tout voyons frérot (depuis la mort de Fred, Harry et George s'étaient encore énormément rapprochés et le roux avait pris l'habitude d'appeler ainsi celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, son « autre jumeau »… ou plus… depuis longtemps. )

\- Je voudrais m'excuser aussi, pour avoir utilisé le langage… je n'aurais pas dû... Pardon…

\- Bah c'est pas grave t'inquiètes pas. C'est vrai que sur le coup, j'étais un peu en colère, mais c'est vite passé. Je sais que si tu l'as fait c'est que tu es vraiment mal…

\- Oui… je… je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre cette fois… sans toi…

\- Mais si, tu y arriveras, on y arrivera ensemble ! On va faire tout ce qu'il faut !

\- Merci…

À la fin de la matinée, suite au hibou promis par le quatrième des enfants Weasley, le professeur Mc Gonagall frappa à la porte accompagnée de Pompom Pomfresh. Harry somnolait dans une des chambres, il entendait vaguement les 2 femmes s'entretenir avec son hôte. Il sortit de son lit et descendit dans le salon.

Pompom l'examina, lui prescrit une semaine de repos et de potion de sommeil. Le professeur Mc Gonagall accepta la proposition faite par le rouquin de garder Harry chez lui toute la semaine. Puis elles partirent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cette fameuse semaine se passa bien. Même si Harry pleurait souvent. La journée, le plus jeune aidait l'autre au magasin et travaillait pour ses études, le soir, les deux colocataires discutaient beaucoup, de Drago, de Fred, de leurs sentiments ou du magasin. Harry recevait un hibou quotidien avec les devoirs et les leçons de la veille. Même Ron prenait des notes ! c'est pour dire !

Le jeudi soir, Hermione et Ron avaient eu l'autorisation de venir voir leur ami, ils se présentèrent juste avant le dîner, comme convenu. Tous les 3 s'entassèrent dans le canapé tout en se pressant les uns contre les autres et se racontèrent leur semaine respective.

George, lui, était dans la cuisine, sachant bien que ces 3 là, une fois lancés ensemble, l'oublieraient de toute façon. Préparant le plateau de jus de fruits, il entendit le rire timide, mais franc du jeune brun. Merlin qu'il l'aimait ce rire ! Refusant de lutter, il laissa alors ses pensées se perdre et l'emmener où elles le souhaitaient. Il se revit au cours de sa septième année, (que lui non plus n'avait pas finie, au passage), Harry était alors en cinquième année, tous les deux s'étaient croisés un soir, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, n'arrivant pas à dormir. À l'époque, aucun d'eux n'était vraiment expert concernant les choses du sexe ou de l'amour, mais ils s'étaient avoué avoir irrémédiablement besoin l'un de l'autre. S'en était suivi une année… Ouhffff… mouvementée, mais heureuse à un point !

George s'était enfin senti vraiment unique, vraiment complet, vraiment lui-même. Son idylle avec Harry avait été le seul secret qu'il n'avait pas partagé avec son frère jumeau Fred. En tous cas, jusqu'à peu avant la mort de ce dernier sur le champ de bataille. Il n'avait jamais dit à Harry que Fred savait… mais il imaginait bien que son cadet se doutait de cette fuite. Puis s'en était suivi le départ en fanfare des deux trublions de Poudlard… la séparation silencieuse… et le retour à une relation fraternelle. Oh, ça n'avait pas été facile ou sans mal. Harry lui en avait voulu d'être parti sans rien dire… Mais il était resté silencieux, il était devenu plus distant avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent et n'agissent en amis, à nouveau, l'un envers l'autre. C'est Fred qui les y avait poussés. George avait été très maladroit, timide, sans oser vraiment faire le premier pas.

Mais l'ambiance du Terrier étant ce qu'elle est, très vite les choses avaient repris leur cours et les liens s'étaient renforcés. Finalement aujourd'hui George agissait avec Harry comme il le faisait avec Fred, autrefois.

Le décès de Fred avait confirmé ce lien. Mais depuis que Harry était chez lui, il retrouvait ce trouble en sa présence, cette chaleur qui l'envahissait quand ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, ce frémissement et ce tremblement qui l'assaillaient lorsque le jeune homme le touchait.

Toutes les sensations ressurgissaient… Traitresses qu'elles étaient !

\- Je t'aime frérot… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime répondit sur le même ton une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Harry lui sourit, s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis furent interrompus.

\- Eh ! Ça va vous deux? Demanda Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Oui, oui, répondit Harry, quelques souvenirs nostalgiques, dit-il en regardant son aîné tendrement.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, son visage suspicieux s'éclaira d'un grand sourire avant de l'entraîner à nouveau dans le salon.

George secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées, prit le plateau qu'il était en train de préparer rejoignit le trio. Au moment de passer à table, personne ne vit Harry agiter une quelconque baguette ou lancer le moindre sort, mais en revenant à la cuisine pour s'occuper de la suite, le rouquin n'eut plus qu'à regarder le repas se faire de lui-même… il se retourna vers Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil… il s'installa donc dans un coin de la pièce pour observer avec bonheur cette agitation et cette petite farce mise en œuvre par son beau brun.

À 22h00, l'heure du retour sonna.

\- Aller les jeunes, j'vous ramène.

\- Déjà ! bougonna Ron

\- Il est 22h00 et si on y va pas Rusard va nous attraper pour non-respect du couvre-feu Ron ! ajouta Hermione.

\- Ok ok Pfff…

Ils dirent au revoir à Harry, puis disparurent dans le transplanage d'accompagnement mené par George. Le jeune gryffondor agita ses pensées et lança le nettoyage de la table de la salle à manger et de la cuisine. Une fois fait il se rassit sur le canapé et admira le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'une main chaude et envoûtante se posa sur son épaule.

\- Oh ! désolé… T'es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je suis rentré il y a 10 min ¼ d'heure. À quoi tu pensais ?

\- Oh, à tout et rien en particulier… (Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il repensait aux moments qu'ils avaient partagés lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.)

Harry prit les deux mains de George dans les siennes et l'attira sur le canapé, lorsqu'il fut assis, Harry se lova contre lui et se retrouva enfermé dans le sentiment d'apaisement que lui procuraient la présence et les bras du grand roux.

\- Cette soirée m'a fait du bien, merci d'avoir tout organisé !

\- De rien, merci d'avoir rangé, et puis moi aussi j'ai aimé, c'est bon de te revoir rire et sourire!

\- Merci, c'est grâce à toi

Sur ces mots, le jeune commerçant vit que son « frérot » s'était endormi dans ses bras, comme chaque soir.

Une chanson moldue, vint d'ailleurs se nicher dans ses pensées et sur ses lèvres.(1)

 _À m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi_

 _Et regarder le soleil qui s'en va_

 _Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort et je m'en fou_

 _Te dire que les méchants c'est pas nous_

 _Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux_

 _Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux_

 _Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut_

 _Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux_

 _Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie_

 _Et l'aimer même si le temps est assassin_

 _Et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants_

 _Et les mistrals gagnants_

 _Et les mistrals gagnants_

Oui, il avait envie que Harry s'en sorte ! De lui dire que le temps arrangerait les choses… qu'il serait à nouveau heureux. Mais… avec qui ?…

Il sentit une vague de jalousie s'emparer de lui, mais la chassa rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas… Harry n'était plus… ne l'aimait plus que comme un frère. C'était lui, George, qui en avait décidé ainsi en quittant Poudlard pour ouvrir le magasin… sans en parler à son petit ami. Et puis cette histoire entre eux avait toujours été secrète parce que Harry avait eu peur… _« Depuis 2 jours, je n'en dors pas… Est-ce qu'ils m'accepteront encore… »_ (2)

Il savait que Harry s'était posé tout un tas de questions sur son homosexualité… _« Est-ce une maladie ordinaire ? Un garçon qui aime un garçon… »_ (2).

Ensemble, ils avaient tenté d'y répondre, car pour lui, son statut n'était pas un secret _« Ce que je sais n'est pas nouveau… je me connais depuis longtemps… »_ (2).

Poudlard avait été leur cocon. _« Derrière les murs de ce collège, ce qui font tourner les manèges, se sont-ils posé la question ? »_ (2). Oui, le château avait été leur écrin, leur protecteur pendant 1 an _« Y a-t-il un dieu qui nous protège ? Une préférence, un privilège ? »_ (2).

Il soupira, se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de l'endormi, puis le monta dans sa chambre, déposa un baiser sur son front et redescendit s'installer sur le canapé où il s'endormit à son tour.

 _A suivre..._

 _1 : Renaud – Mistral Gagnants – dernier couplet_

 _2 : Michel Sardou – Le Privilège_

* * *

 _Voilà,_

 _J'espère vous retrouver pour l_ _a suite dans 15 jours!_

 _En attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Comme à chaque fois, je répondrai à chacune d'entre elle._

 _Biz_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre de ce two shots. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il répondra à vos attentes..._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, seul cet OS est à moi._

 _Beta : Luma-Az que je remercie vivement!_

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Plus que 2 jours et il serait temps pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny de reprendre les cours. C'était la fin des vacances de printemps. Harry les avait passées au Terrier. Il allait mieux.

George était venu passer quelques jours chez ses parents, lui aussi. Il avait même eu une très belle surprise… En effet en arrivant il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à dormir dans la chambre de son enfance, celle qu'il partageait avec Fred. Harry avait alors eu une idée et avec l'accord de Molly, il l'avait appliquée. Il avait laissé sa place à Hermione dans la chambre de Ron. (logique non ?). Il irait dormir avec George puis :

 _Flash Back…_

 _\- Ferme les yeux…_

 _\- Mais… ou tu m'emmène ? Qu'est ce que tu fais Frérot ?_

 _\- Tu vas voir, fais-moi confiance et laisse-toi faire !_

 _George se sentit guidé dans les escaliers, puis dans une chambre qu'il ne put localiser. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux._

 _\- Vas y ouvre !_

 _\- Whouao !_

 _\- Ça… ça te plait ?_

 _\- C'est génial !_

 _La chambre avait été complètement réaménagée. La couleur des murs n'était plus la même, de bleue elle était devenue beige. Le mobilier avait été changé. Au lieu des 2 lits habituellement au centre de la pièce, il y avait des lits superposés, adossés au mur latéral du côté gauche de la chambre. Les deux armoires avaient disparu pour laisser la place à un dressing le long du mur droit. Au milieu, sous la fenêtre, trônait un bureau avec tout le matériel nécessaire, et le tout en rouge et or, évidemment !_

 _De l'ancienne pièce, ne subsistait que 2 photos dont une de deux petits garçons roux et parfaitement identiques._

 _George n'en revenait pas !_

 _\- Comme ça ce n'est pas la chambre de… enfin pas vraiment… mais elle pourra le redevenir dès que tu seras prêt…_

 _\- Merci, Merci, Merci… articula George… c'est… vraiment…_

 _Il ne put finir sa phrase, étranglé par l'émotion._

 _Il caressa la joue de Harry, qui le serra dans ses bras en tentant de passer outre les papillons qui se réveillaient dans son bas ventre._

 _Fin du Flash black_

Dans la cuisine, devant le petit déjeuner.

\- Bon aujourd'hui on va sur le chemin de traverse, acheter les quelques affaires qui nous manquent pour Poudlard. Tu viens avec nous Harry ?

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire euh… merci Mione, mais euh…

\- Aller Harry te fais pas prier !

\- Laisse le Ron, renchérit Hermione, ça nous donnera l'occasion d'être vraiment tous les deux, susurra t-elle encore

\- De toute façon, j'ai besoin de lui pour le magasin, hein Harry ?

\- Ah, mais oui ! c'est vrai, je te l'avais promis George !

\- Pff t'es pas drôle Harry !

\- Bon ben on se retrouve ce soir alors ?

\- Ouaip !

Ron et Hermione disparurent dans le jardin pour transplaner. George se rapprocha d'Harry

\- Alors… on ne veut pas tenir la chandelle ?

\- Pff oh ça non ! Merci tu m'as sauvé !

\- Mais de rien… de toute façon, j'avais envie de passer la journée avec toi… Juste nous deux !

\- Ouais moi aussi ! J'aime quand on se comprend…

\- … Sans se parler ?

\- Ouais !

Ils se sourirent en frémissant tous les deux et partirent se promener tout en discutant, les sujets de conversation étant depuis longtemps intarissables entre eux. Ce soir-là tous se retrouvèrent pour le dîner, ils avaient grandement apprécié leur journée et furent vite fatigués. Une fois dans son lit Harry réfléchissait, sachant son colocataire endormi. Il se demandait pourquoi il était si bien… Pourquoi n'avait il pas pensé une seule fois à Drago depuis que le quatrième des Weasley était arrivé au Terrier… ?

Le retour à Poudlard fut fait sans encombre. Les cours reprirent… les bonnes habitudes aussi. George venait régulièrement voir Harry à l'école. Ce dernier adorait ces visites, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être toujours logé chez le roux. Cela lui permettait de penser moins tristement à Drago…

Les mois passant, le Survivant se rendait compte que la présence quotidienne de son « jumeau » lui était devenue indispensable. Que les jours où il ne pouvait venir, Harry se sentait d'humeur moins joyeuse, plus maussade…

Il pensait de plus en plus au rouquin et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait : son cœur battait la chamade lorsque le contact avec son roux se faisait, rien que le voir éclairait sa journée, il ressentait des picotements dans tout le corps rien qu'en pensant à lui.

Chaque soir, il se perdait dans ses réflexions et les approfondissaient, tout ce qu'il vivait ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait vécu 3 ans avant, pendant sa cinquième année. Son petit ami de l'époque lui faisait tourner la tête par sa seule présence, mais il avait fini par partir avec son frère sans rien lui dire et cela les avait dévastés tous les deux. Oui Harry en était sur ! George avait autant souffert que lui, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux… ses magnifiques yeux bleus océan… au moins aura-t-il pu s'en ouvrir à son frère… ça aussi Harry en était persuadé, ils avaient gardé leur liaison secrète, mais les jumeaux terribles ne se cachaient jamais rien, alors il était plus qu'évident que Fred était au courant.

Tout en continuant à réfléchir, il réalisait aussi qu'il ne pensait pas avoir ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour Drago, qu'il aimait, il en était persuadé…

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourtant je ne suis pas amoureux de George, il est juste comme mon frère… c'est Drago que j'aime, mais…

Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide… je suis perdu là… Mais qui ?

Molly ? Arthur ? Nan ! impossible… cela concerne leur fils.

Bill ? Je ne le connais pas assez !

Charlie ? Hum… peut-être

Percy ? ça va pas non !

Ron et Hermione ? Même pas en rêve Ron va me tuer ! Et Hermione va me faire la morale !

Ginny ? Elle est trop jeune !

Bon ben… va pour Charlie alors…

Il prit une plume, un morceau de parchemin et commença une longue lettre pour le fils cadet des Weasley

 _« Cher Charlie,_

 _D'abord, comment vas-tu ? Bien j'espère. Tes dragons te passionnent-ils toujours autant ? Et Norbert, comment va-t-il ?_

 _Pardonne-moi de t'embêter, mais j'ai quelques soucis, disons… sentimentaux… et tu m'es apparu comme l'homme de la situation… si je puis dire…_

 _Alors… laisse-moi t'expliquer… Voilà : Tu dois certainement savoir qu'il y a quelques mois, j'ai vécu un évènement difficile. Euh, la personne que j'aime… ais, il… (oui… première révélation… je suis attiré par les garçons… s'il te plait ne le répète pas, tu es le premier à savoir… ), donc il était de santé fragile et, au début de l'année il a fait une grosse rechute d'une vieille blessure. Il est resté un mois dans le coma et il est… mort et ça a été très difficile pour moi à vivre. Bien sûr mes amis, que tu connais, Ron, Ginny et Hermione m'ont aidé… ils ne savaient pas quoi faire alors ils ont appelé une… personne… enfin un ancien petit ami avec qui j'avais été i ans (mais personne ne sait…)… On est restés très proches lui et moi… comme deux frères… enfin bref… il est venu et comme j'étais très déprimé il s'est occupé de moi depuis que… Depuis lui et moi on se voit encore très souvent, il vient me voir à Poudlard, et euh… les sentiments que j'ai eu pour lui à l'époque ou nous étions ensemble… euh… refont surface… je me rend compte que ses visites deviennent quasiment vitales. Je me sens mal quand je ne le vois pas, tu sais s'il ne peut pas venir. On parle de tout et de rien sans aucun souci, on rit, on se chamaille, on discute de ce qu'on veut pour notre avenir (commun ?), et tous ces sentiments sont… disons… beaucoup plus forts que ce que ressent…ais… pour Drago ( Ouais, je sais, ironique hein ? Harry Potter amoureux de son ennemi Drago Malfoy)._

 _Du coup, je me pose tout un tas de questions… Est-ce que j'aime…ais vraiment Drago ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas encore amoureux de mon ex ? et si c'est le cas, est-ce que c'est mal ? enfin parce que tu sais j'ai l'impression de trahir Drago… même si il ne connaissait pas mes sentiments pour lui quand il est parti._

 _Enfin voilà, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop avec mes questions ? je suis un peu… complètement perdu dans tout ça et je voulais juste avoir ton avis quoi…_

 _Réponds-moi vite s'il te plait_

 _Amitiés_

 _Harry Potter»_

Là-dessus, il posa la lettre sous son oreiller en décidant d'attendre le lendemain pour l'envoyer puis s'endormit, plus serein.

OoOoOoOo

La réponse se faisait attendre et notre héro se demandait pourquoi Charlie ne lui répondait pas… Les semaines passèrent...

Lors d'une sortie autorisée à Pré au Lard à l'origine, Harry avait profité de l'occasion pour transplaner à Londres, sur le Chemin de traverse, dans une certaine boutique de farces et attrapes…

George était redescendu quelques minutes et c'est pendant ce temps qu'Edwige, la magnifique chouette des neiges de notre survivant tapa au carreau. Tap Tap tap…

\- Ah Edwige ! Je commençais à désespérer ! dit-il en la caressant

Il récupéra le morceau de parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte d'une main fébrile, chancela jusqu'au lit de la chambre et d'une main, cette fois tremblante, l'ouvrit.

\- Alors… voyons… aller un peu de courage Harry !

Il lut le parchemin à la vitesse de l'éclair, puis le serra contre son cœur, espérant que tout se passe aussi bien que dans la lettre.

\- Fffff. Merci Charlie, murmura-t-il enfin, ému.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- Oh je t'avais pas entendu remonter dit Harry en souriant

\- Réponds-moi ! intima George durement en montrant les lettres dans la main de son vis à vis

\- Ah çà ? oh c'est pas grand-chose…

\- Mais encore !

\- Ben euh…

\- Ça suffit ! cria le roux qui s'agaçait, réponds-moi !

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette colère

\- Mais c'est rien… une lettre de Charlie pour…

\- Pour quoi ?!

\- Pour… juste pour… juste pour m'aider à démêler mes sentiments, repris Harry timidement. Il commençait à avoir peur, pourtant il n'avait rien fait ou dit de mal…

\- DÉMÊLER TES SENTIMENTS ? MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ? ALORS APRÈS DRAGO ? MON FRÈRE HEIN !

\- Mais… Mais… attends…

\- VAS T'EN !

\- Enfin George qu'est ce que… ?

\- DEGAGES !

\- CHARLIE M'AIDAIT À PROPOS DE MES SENTIMENTS POUR TOI ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! Hurla finalement le brun avant de s'enfuir en courant pour éviter de montrer que ses yeux s'embuaient.

George, quant à lui, s'effondra sur le sol ne pouvant plus retenir les larmes qui s'accumulaient. Tout en ruminant son chagrin, seul dans la chambre de l'appartement, il aperçut les lettres que Harry avait oubliées sur le lit en partant. Se maudissant intérieurement pour ce qu'il allait faire, il essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur et s'empara des parchemins pour les lire.

D'abord il y avait la lettre que Harry avait écrite à Charlie, puis ensuite venait sa réponse.

« _Mon Cher Harry,_

 _merci beaucoup pour ta lettre._

 _Pardonne-moi pour mon retard, mais j'ai été en mission pour la réserve et je suis rentré depuis peu._

 _Oui, je vais bien et oui je me passionne toujours aussi intensément pour mes chers dragons… Norbert aussi… et il va très bien… trop bien…_

 _Pour répondre à tes soucis… et à tes questions… d'abord, laisse-moi te dire que je suis très touché que tu me considères comme l'homme de la situation._

 _Alors, oui Maman m'a parlé de ce qui t'est arrivé, je suis désolé pour la perte que tu as subie. Ne t'en fait pas pour ton petit secret… il est bien gardé avec moi… si tu veux, parles-en avec George, je sais que vous vous entendez bien… d'ailleurs je crois que tu as vécu chez lui, quand Drago est décédé._

 _Je suis heureux de savoir que tu gardes une si bonne relation avec cet ex, le soutien est important, ce qu'ont fait Ron, Hermione et Ginny est tout à fait louable…_

 _Justement, concernant cet ex, dis-moi lorsque tu le vois, ressens tu ces millions de petites étoiles au creux de ton estomac ? Si oui, alors oui tu es toujours amoureux de lui. Tu voulais mon conseil ? eh bien le voilà : Cela va peut-être te faire mal, mais Drago est parti, tu ne sauras jamais ce que tu aurais pu partager avec lui, gardes ça pour tes rêves… Rassure-toi tu ne le trahis pas. En revanche, je serais toi, je dirais à l'autre garçon ce que j'éprouve pour lui, avant qu'il ne trouve quelqu'un d'autre… et lorsque tu l'auras fait et que vous serez les plus heureux des hommes (ce qui devrait arriver si tout se passe bien), profitez de la vie._

 _Tiens-moi au courant_

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Charlie »_

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, les yeux de George s'étaient écarquillés à travers ses pleurs et sa bouche s'était arrondie. Il s'était planté ! et en beauté ! Harry avait dit vrai… Charlie ne faisait que lui donner un conseil, et pas n'importe lequel ! il lui conseillait d'avouer à son ex qu'il l'aimait toujours… autrement dit a lui-même ! il se leva d'un bond et courut vers la zone de transplanage.

\- Il faut que je le rattrape ! il faut que je lui parle !

Arrivé à Poudlard, il se rua vers la tour de Gryffondor, personne!, près du lac, personne, dans la salle sur demande, personne non plus, ou pouvait-il bien être? Il croisa Ginny en chemin qui lui conseilla d'aller à la tour d'astronomie, parce que c'est toujours là qu'il allait quand il allait mal…

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, ou encore plus vite… il monta les escaliers 4 à 4, il ouvrit la porte en tremblant, et l'aperçut. Le brun était là recroquevillé sur lui-même, secoué d'énormes sanglots. Il se jeta à ses genoux

\- Harry ! pardon Harry pardon !

\- Je suis désolé George. Il n'y a rien entre Charlie et moi je te le jure ! rien du tout !

\- Je sais, hoqueta le roux… en lui montrant les parchemins, tu les avais laissés sur le lit, sourit-il faiblement

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent

\- Tu les as lues ?

\- Oui, souffla l'autre en baissant la tête

\- Alors tu sais ! répondit Harry les yeux remplis d'espoir, tu sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui souffla l'autre à nouveau

\- Et … est-ce que tu… enfin toi aussi tu… ?

\- Tu en doutes encore ? murmura George

\- Prouve-le-moi ! renchérit le plus jeune d'une voix devenue très rauque.

Son visage fut alors pris en coupe, leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne plus se lâcher. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, très doucement… jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent enfin… et deux soupirs de bien-être se firent entendre.

Puis haletants, front contre front, ils reprirent leur souffle.

Une couche des plus confortables fut invoquée, des silencio et assurdiato furent lancés sur la tour et un Collaporta puissant atteignit la porte.

Ensuite, George aventura ses lèvres sur le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire puis sur son front dessinant le contour de sa célèbre cicatrice, avant de redescendre lentement vers sa bouche, sa mâchoire, son cou, et son épaule… ses mains n'étaient pas en reste. Le T-shirt de Harry atterrit par terre et une langue gourmande décida de visiter et de goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Harry avait chaud… très chaud, il peinait à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir sous ces caresses brûlantes… lorsque la bouche dévoreuse atteignit son nombril, il la remonta sur la sienne et d'un coup de bassin fit basculer son amoureux.

Se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, il entreprit de retirer un à un les boutons de sa chemise qui rejoignit bien vite le t-shirt. Fiévreusement, il caressait ce corps qui s'offrait à lui de ses mains puis de sa langue. Il joua un moment avec les tétons de son partenaire, les mordillant, les suçotant, arrachant ainsi des soupirs d'extase à George, arrivé à son tour au nombril, il s'arrêta, et posa délicatement sa main sur l'entrejambe qui se présentait, effleurant doucement l'objet de ses convoitises, George lâcha un gémissement plus sonore et plus rauque et tandis que son amant s'attaquait à son jean avec une lenteur ahurissante, il se mit à haleter. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore lorsqu'il sentit son caleçon glisser sur ses chevilles et une langue humide et chaude parcourir sa verge dressée.

\- Och !

Alors qu'il se cambrait un peu plus à chaque coup de langue, un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge : Harry l'avait pris entièrement dans sa bouche et commençait un lent … trop lent mouvement de va et viens… Il s'accrocha à la tignasse brune et la cadence s'accéléra, Merlin ! Il allait devenir fou !

\- Hum ! Harry ! Oh ! Oh oui ! surtout, ne t'arrête pas !

Mais le jeune homme avait vraiment décidé de le rendre dingue, lorsqu'il le sentit au bord de la rupture, il ralentit l'allure et remonta doucement vers ses lèvres et son visage.

Alors, les yeux emplis d'un voile de désir trop refoulé, George fit à nouveau basculer leurs corps et embrassa fougueusement son amant avant de lui rendre ses tortures…

Harry haletait de plus en plus fort, il ne retenait plus ses cris à présent… son pantalon et son boxer avait quitté ses jambes et cette merveilleuse langue qui avalait sa hampe un peu plus à chaque mouvement empêchait toute pensée cohérente de s'installer dans son cerveau. Jusqu'à ce que… ce qui lui restait de raison décide de partir loin… très loin… au moment où il sentit un doigt s'immiscer en lui.

\- Ahhh ! Humm ! Il était arrivé au bord du gouffre

\- Oh oui viens… George, je t'en prie… Haleta-t-il le souffle court, plus … han !

Un deuxième doigt venait de faire son apparition, très vite un troisième arriva… et lorsque son amant le sentit prêt, il le pénétra doucement, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence. Harry donna lui-même le signal en venant à sa rencontre. Et tout ce qui les entourait disparut. Plus rien de ce qui n'était pas eux et leur amour n'avait plus d'importance. La tête leur tournait, Harry n'en pouvant plus, prit son sexe et intima à sa main le même rythme que leurs hanches. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il se répande entre leurs deux corps … George, sentant les chairs de son amant se contracter autour de son membre se libéra en lui quelques secondes plus tard dans un long râle sourd et s'écroula, le souffle coupé à ses côtés.

Ils se sourirent restant allongés main dans la main, puis des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier… Harry sortit la carte des maraudeurs.

\- Ron et Hermione ! impec dit-il, comme ça on va pouvoir leur en parler!

\- Tu… tu… veux leur dire ? demanda son amant ahuri

\- Oh oui ! à eux et à toutes les personnes à qui on aura envie de le dire ! Je ne veux pas te perdre encore à cause de cette bêtise de secret !

Il lança un sort de nettoyage et de rhabillage alors que Georges retirait l'assurdiato, le silencio et le collaporta. Il l'embrassa alors que Ron ouvrait la porte.

\- Eh ! mais, mais… ?

\- Ah ! salut vous deux

\- Salut les jeunes !

\- c'est bien ce que…

\- Oui Ron c'est bien ce que tu crois !

\- Ah bah !

\- Euh félicitations alors… dit Hermione une fois la surprise passée

\- Merci Mione, dit Harry.

\- Mais... euh… depuis quand ?

\- Depuis quand quoi ? Qu'on s'aime ou qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Ben euh… les deux… ajouta Ron aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- Et bien en fait… On est sorti ensemble pendant notre 5ème année, dit Harry en regardant son petit ami interrogatif…

\- Les sentiments sont apparus à ce moment-là… continua celui-ci souriant, mais on ne voulait pas en parler.

\- Ensuite il y a eu le départ… (le regard vert émeraude s'assombrit) des jumeaux de l'école.

\- On est restés proches, mais pas si proches… les yeux bleus océan s'étaient assombris eux aussi… il n'y avait que… (Georges baissa les yeux et regarda Harry qui hocha la tête)… Fred qui savait…

\- Quoi ! Fred était au courant ! et tu nous as rien dit ! Harry !

\- Désolé, grimaça Harry… je découvrais juste mon orientation…

\- Ouais, mais quand même !

\- Oh c'est bon petit frère, c'est pas si grave. De toute façon s'était fini à la fin de l'année alors…

\- Et puis il y a eu toute la guerre… et tout … ce qui va avec… jusqu'à la mort de Drago…

\- Quand Harry est venu vivre chez moi…

\- Le fait d'être à nouveau si proches…

\- À réveillé quelque chose…

\- Et voilà !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

3 ans plus tard, tout le monde était réuni au Terrier pour Noël

Il y avait Molly et Arthur, Bill et Fleur, avec leur petite Victoire, Charlie, Percy et Audrey avec leurs 2 enfants, George et Harry avec Teddy qu'ils élevaient depuis la mort de sa grand-mère, Androméda Tonks, l'année précédente, Ron et Hermione avec Rose, puis Ginny et Dean.

Dans le ciel une étoile rousse se posait une question

\- Dis… tu crois qu'ils sont heureux ?

\- Tu rigoles ? répondit une étoile blonde, t'as vu leur sourire !

\- Ouais… t'as pas tort…

\- Ha Ha ha… Je n'ai jamais tort !

Et alors que Harry et George sortaient dans le jardin et levaient les yeux vers le ciel, les 2 étoiles se mirent à briller un peu plus fort…

Fin

 _1 : Renaud – Mistral Gagnants – dernier couplet_

 _2 : Michel Sardou – Le Privilège_

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _dites moi si ça vous à plu..._

 _au plaisir de lire vos reviews! (comme à chaque fois, je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles.)_

 _Biz_

 _Ptitepointe_


End file.
